


We Hate Bees

by dragonlover



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: Melissa's crew (the cast of "i love bees") stands together to fight the Covenant. However, after Jan witnesses brutality on behalf of the UNSC, she decides to launch a rebellion against ONI to expose the details of the SPARTAN project to the world.





	We Hate Bees

“They’re here,” Durga intoned, as air-raid sirens filled the air.

Jersey shivered in horror. This was it. The Covenant had finally found Earth. “W-what do we do?” he asked the AI. In the span of a few months, he had grown so close to her.

“I don’t know,” the normally confident voice faltered. “A Covenant capital ship is hovering over Manhattan as we speak. At any moment, it could begin its pattern of glassing.”

“Jesus,” he swore. The images of Coral’s melted landscapes, as smooth as crystal, had been circulating for the past few weeks.

 _I_ _t’s finally over,_ he thought, tears escaping from his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Jersey,” Durga slipped into her little girl’s voice, “You’ll make me cry.”

Indeed, her yellow holographic avatar looked on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay to cry sometimes, kiddo,” Jersey said with a grim smile. He wondered what his dad would think, how he would react when he heard about the destruction of Earth.

 _I hope he’ll move on,_ he thought as tears rolled down his face. _I hope he’ll get a new family._

“Seraph fighters have been deployed from the ship,” she reported, back in her adult voice. “They have surrounded the island.”

“That-that means we have a fighting chance, then,” he said, desperately clinging onto a thread of hope. “If they were going to glass, they would just do it, right?”

“Yes,” she answered. “The Covenant seem to be preparing to send troops. A fleet of Shortswords are tasked to intercept the Seraphs, and an evacuation of the city is underway.”

“That could take forever,” he noted, thinking about how many people there were.

“Jersey, you need to hurry!” she said with alarm. “Scarab walkers have exited the Covenant ship, and dropships are descending as we speak.” Jersey’s chatter beeped, signaling a downloaded file. “I’ve given you a map of the city. It will show you the fastest routes. Now, hurry!”


End file.
